onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Capone Bege
|doppor = Naoki Tatsuta |doppita = |prima = Capitolo 498; episodio 392 |affi = Pirati Firetank |ruolo = Pirata; capitano |data = 17 gennaio |taglia = 138.000.000 }} Capone Bege è un pirata simile a un boss della mafia originario del mare occidentale. È il capitano dei pirati Firetank ed è uno degli undici pirati soprannominati "supernove", per avere raggiunto l'arcipelago Sabaody con una taglia superiore a 100.000.000 . Appearance Bege è un uomo basso con un fisico robusto che assomiglia a un boss della mafia. I suoi capelli sono pettinati all'indietro e sembrano bagnati, comenello stereotipo dei capi della criminalità organizzata. Il suo viso è molto duro ed è accentuato dal suo naso a uncino. Ha dei baffi tenuti molto corti. He wears a black-and-white pinstriped attire, complete with a green scarf around his neck, with the excess tucked inside the suit (making it look like a cravat). And like Crocodile, Bege wears very expensive golden rings with precious stones mounted on them, with the only difference is that with both hands on, all of his fingers (including the thumbs) have them. As for his personal effects, he has a pirate captain's coat with red and gold trimming, and a western style cowboy hat, both of which he only seems to wear for traveling purposes, and has been seen smoking a cigar. As a child, he had curlier hair and a shorter and rounder head. He wore a shirt and tie. He was also depicted as playing with guns, knives, and a fortress made of blocks, referencing his Devil Fruit abilities. In un disegno di Oda riguardante l'aspetto delle supernove dopo due anni, si scopre che Capone Bege si è lasciato crescere il pizzetto. Carattere Bege è una persona che tiene molto al comportamento e alle convenzioni; rimane molto seccato di fronte a cose come la maleducazione a tavola e la scortesia. Spesso si mostra calmo e fiducioso di sé al punto di sembrare una persona sofisticata. In realtà certe volte è molto impaziente e di temperamento istintivo, disposto a ferire anche i suoi compagni se osano infastidirlo. È un pirata che preferisce evitare le difficoltà, e quando scopre che Rufy ha colpito un drago celeste non ci pensa due volte a salpare per sfuggire alla furia di un ammiraglio. Comunque, quando si trova coinvolto in una battaglia, probabilmente tende a mettersi di sua spontanea volontà in pericolo, conscio della sua abilità, con la quale può para apparire un gran numero di subordinati disposti a combattere al posto suo. È anche per questo che tende a giudicare i suoi uomini come sacrificabili. Relazioni Ciurma I suoi uomini lo chiamano "padre" in maniera simile a quella con cui i mafiosi si riferiscono ai loro leader. Al contrario, Bege considera i suoi uomini sacrificabili, tanto da colpirne uno con una forchetta perchè aveva osato discutere un suo ordine. Forza e abilità Bege ha il comando su un elevatissimo numero di subordinati. Al contrario di Creek li contiene dentro di sé grazie ad un'abilità non specificata, e oltre alle persone contiene dentro di sé armi e cavalli. Le persone e i proiettili escono dal suo corpo grazie a ponti levatoi che si aprono dal corpo di Capone Bege. Non si sa se le persone, gli naimali e gli oggetti sono frutto del suo potere oppure se si tratta di esseri reali miniaturizzati dal suo potere. In pratica, Capone Bege è un uomo-fortino. L'interno del suo corpo assomiglia veramente a una fortezza, visto che sembra essere fatto di mattoni, stanze e ponti levatoi che possono essere alzati e abbassati, tanto che non si sa se Bege li crea a suo comando o se esse sono sempre presenti, con uomini che passano la maggior parte del loro tempo all'interno del corpo del loro capitano. Quando le persone e gli oggetti che erano dentro di lui si allontanano abbastanza riottengono le dimensioni originarie, dando l'impressione che le palle di cannone e gli uomini a cavallo siano apparsi dal nulla. Non si è certi che questa abilità sia stata ottenuta con l'ingestione di un frutto del diavolo, ma è molto probabile data la sua bizzarria. Storia Saga delle Sabaody Viene presentato, come le altre supernove, quando ha raggiunto l'arcipelago Sabaody, avendo percorso completamente una delle sette rotte esistenti nella prima parte della Rotta Maggiore. Compare in un ristorante, mentre sta mangiando, ma rimane disgustato nel vedere la mancanza di buone maniere di Jewelry Bonney, seduta poco distante da lui. Assiste all'incontro tra Roronoa Zoro e un drago celeste, che per poco non si conclude con la chiamata per un ammiraglio sull'arcipelago, se non fosse stato per l'intervento tempestivo di Bonney. In quest'occasione commenta che nonostante avesse sentito dire che i pirati di Cappello di paglia erano pazzi, ma non fino al punto di cercare di uccidere un nobile mondiale. Quando legge sul giornale dell'imminente esecuzione di Portuguese D. Ace, rimane senza parole all'idea della guerra che ci sarà. Quando viene a sapere che Rufy ha colpito un nobile mondiale ordina ai suoi uomini di prepararsi a salpare per l'isola degli uomini-pesce, non volendo avere a che fare con un ammiraglio della Marina. Purtroppo non fa in tempo e si ritrova da solo, circondato da un gruppo di soldati, ma riesce a sconfiggerli con l'aiuto di una moltitudine di sottoposti che gli escono dal corpo dotati di cavalli e cannoni. Saga di Marineford Durante la prima fase della guerra assiste ai combattimenti sugli schermi installati alle Sabaody. Quando la gente comincia a sospettare che Barbabianca possa avere venduto i suoi alleati alla Marina, Bege sottolinea il fatto che non sarebbe una leggenda se si comportasse così. Durante la fase finale degli scontri Bege e la sua ciurma, così come le altre supernove, raggiungono le acque attorno a Marineford per assistere di persona alla conclusione delle ostilità. Saga dopo la guerra Alla fine della guerra, commenta che in poco tempo le acque dei territori controllati da Barbabianca si tingeranno di sangue. È solo una questione di tempo prima che nel Nuovo Mondo si diffonda il caos. Tempo dopo, navigando nel Nuovo Mondo, la sua nave viene sollevata in aria verso una grande sfera nera e misteriosa che si trova in cielo. Bege ordina ai suoi uomini di cercare di fuggire, ma è tutto inutile e i pirati Firetank sono terrorizzati mentre vanno incontro all'ignoto. Curiosità * Il suo nome è basato su quello del gangster Alphonse "Al" Capone e su quello del corsaro William le Sauvage. * È l'unica supernova proveniente dal mare occidentale. * Il suo compleanno è basato sul compleanno di Al Capone. Navigazione de:Capone Bege en:Capone Bege fr:Capone Bege Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del mare occidentale Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Capitani pirata Categoria:Pirati Firetank Categoria:Supernove